Soul Eater And The Rest Of The Gang's Adventure
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Soul Eater Evans was going to Death High School. What he didn't expect was: to become friends with the head cheerleader, and her sister, the principal's son, and meet up with an old summer love. Can Soul make it through the year? Soul/Maka, Kidd/Liz, Crona/Patty, Blackstar/Tsubaki
1. Chapter 1

**(8:35 AM...Morning)**

Soul Eater Evans walked up to the front door of Death High School, sighing. Soul turned around just in time to narrowly miss a cheerleading attack. Soul turned his head to his left and saw a...well, Soul isn't really sure what that person is. It had pink hair...and big, sad eyes. Soul turned to the other side and saw a brunette yelling at a kid with three white stripes on one side of his hair. Soul really wished that Maka Albarn (who was his summer love) would be at the school.

"Hey, Kidd, look out!" A familiar voice called. Blue, spiky, hair came running up to Soul. "Soul...hey, dude, what's up?" Blackstar asks, giving Soul a fist pump. "Not much, where's Tsubaki?" Soul asks, noticing that the blue-haired idiot's girlfriend wasn't with him. "Chicken pox." Blackstar answers, right as the bell sounds.

Soul walks into his first class of the day...Science. He took a seat next to the brunette he had seen yelling at Kidd, apparently. "Hey, I'm Elizabeth Thompson...but, you can call me Liz...oh, and, that cheerleader over there, that's my twin sister, Patty." Liz says, giving Soul a friendly smile. Dr. Stein walks in, a girl with ash blonde hair trailing behind him. "Well, class, I'd like to introduce you to Maka Albarn...she's going to be joining us for this school year...Maka, please take a seat next to Soul." Dr. Stein says, turning to the board.

Soul looked the girl up and down as she sat next to him. "Hi, Soul." Maka whispers. Soul's eyes widened, then he grinned. He wasn't used to Maka speaking when she wasn't supposed to be...then again, he was the one who convinced her to take the risk in the first place.

Soul nodded his head slightly, smiling softly to himself. Kidd was scribbling something...giving it to Crona to pass to Liz. Soul rolled his eyes. Blackstar was moping...probably over Tsubaki. And Patty...was making a giraffe? The next thing Soul knew, was the principal, Lord Death say: Welcome To Death High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki was getting her team ready...yes, she was the coach of the football team...not that she minded, since her boyfriend was on the team. "Blackstar, drink water." Tsubaki commanded. She knew if she didn't, Blackstar wouldn't listen.

"OH, TSUBAKI, A BIG STAR LIKE ME...DOESN'T NEED TO BE REMINDED TO DRINK WATER!" Blackstar corrected, laughing. Tsubaki held her head. This was going to be a long game.

Patti started cheering randomly. "Go Death High School Giraffes!" She cheered, jumping up and down. All of a sudden, the people in the stands...plus the football team...all screamed: "PATTI, WE'RE NOT THE GIRAFFES...WE'RE THE SKULLS!"

Patti started cheering again about giraffes, anyway.

Maka, on the other hand, was sitting in the stands, reading a book.

The football game was mandatory...but that didn't mean that she had to pay attention to it. "Maka, pay attention to the _football game._" Liz commanded, emphasizing football game.

"I don't have to, Liz." Maka says, without looking up from her book. "Oh, just give me that!" Soul exclaimed, ripping the book from Maka's hands.

Her gaze lifted to him for a second, before she silently pulled out another book and opened it to her marked page. Soul took the other book and through it onto the football field.

Maka took out another book and Soul ripped that book out of her hands as well. "Oh, forget this!" Soul exclaimed, throwing her entire bag onto the football field instead.

"Hut 1...hut 2...hut 3...YAHOO!" Blackstar exclaimed, when Maka's first book hit him in the head...then the second...then the entire bag hit him in the head.

Blackstar fell to the ground, and the referee called a penalty...on Maka.

"SOUL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Maka screamed, starting to run onto the football field.

They barely missed Tsubaki scream Blackstar's name and run onto the field.

"Yahoo?" Blackstar mumbled.

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" Tsubaki screamed, bursting into tears.

Maka ran to comfort her friend, ignoring her annoyance with Soul for the time being.

"SOUL, WOULD YOU CALL A DOCTOR ALREADY?" Maka screamed. "Patti!" Soul screamed to the young cheerleader.

"Yup!" Patti exclaimed, saluting.

"Either call the hospital or get Crona to call them." Soul commanded, smirking at Maka when she glared at him.

"Ok!" Patti squealed, running off the field.

Patti ran past Liz, backing up slightly. "Sis, have you seen Crona?" Patti asks, tilting her head. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's under the bleachers." Liz says, shrugging just as Kidd came over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ok!" Patti squealed, running around the bleachers. She heard mumbling. "Crona...why are you down there?" Patti asks, tilting her head at the pink-haired boy.

"There's too many people, I can't deal with so many people." Crona says, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Well, um, aren't there more people on the stands than anywhere else here?" Patti asks. Crona screamed, running onto the football field.

"Crona, wait...call a doctor!" Patti screams, running after her boyfriend. "Alright...fine, I'll do it." Kidd spat, taking out his cell phone and calling the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Soul stopped suddenly. "Soul what's wrong?" Maka asks, noticing he had stopped. "My Mom...is right there." Soul replied through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Evans walks up to Soul, glaring at him. "Soul, you were supposed to be home when the football game was over." She snapped, hands on her (slightly narrow) hips.

Maka gazed at Soul's mother's outfit: A tight-fitting v-neck ruby red dress that hung just above her knees, black sandal-heels, and a pair of diamond studs in each ear. Her white hair that Soul shared was pulled back with a black plastic clasp.

* * *

Maka gave Soul a small glance...which he returned with a pained expression. Maka stifled a small giggle.

Kidd gave her a quick glance, which made both Liz and Patty look up, too.

Tsubaki was...chewing absentmindedly on the end of her long, dark hair?

"Tsubaki...this is Blackstar we're talking about here." Maka reminded Tsubaki, when she ran into Soul's back.

That was when Maka realized that Soul and the rest of the group had stopped. "What's going on?" Maka asked Soul's back. Then she heard it:

"EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM, WE'RE LOOKING FOR HIM, I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" Excalibur exclaimed, louder than usual.

Back at the football game: "EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM, WE'RE LOOKING FOR HIM, I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!"

"I don't know how we're going to win this game...especially since our star player is in the hospital..." Tsubaki started to Soul and Maka.

"EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM, WE'RE LOOKING FOR HIM, I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!"

All of the people in the stands, the football team, and the cheerleaders all screamed: "SHUT UP, EXCALIBUR!"

"Wow. That's ironic, isn't it?" Soul asked, his gaze going from Maka to Tsubaki...then back again. "Yeah, it is." Maka said, slowly.


End file.
